


Big brothers are idiots

by QueenAnnxiety



Series: KNB meets Free! Tokyo Style [3]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, M/M, brothers having brother complexes, future!fic, mentioning of KuroKaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is visiting her brother in Tokyo. She wants to go on a date but Rin is being protective. Aomine and Kise help him and are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brothers are idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun :)  
> I have two other stories in this Verse!  
> Also I'm from Germany so my English isn't perf ^^

»You have a what with a what?«

»A date, Rin. A date with a boy, Rin.«

Gou shook her head. Rin just stood there, in a kind of trance state where he didn’t quiet grasp the information Gou gave him. Then it made click and Rin was ready to kill someone. Especially because that was the reason why she visited him in Tokyo. She didn’t want to see him, she wanted to meet a punk ass boy! He recently moved to Tokyo because he started working as a model part time and it was the first time, Gou was visiting her older brother. He was living alone in his flat because Haru lived in another prefecture where he taught swimming lessons. Haru obviously wanted to spend more time in the pool than on the train. Rin understood because Haru was Haru. He knew what he got himself into before he confessed three years ago.

»No, you’re not, Gou!«

»It’s Kou! And yes, I am! I’m 19.«

»But you wanted to spent time with me! And Haru, not with some sloth punk idiot!«

Gou crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

»I spent four days with you and I’m going to be here for another four. So just let me have this one day off. You can visit Haru-chan! I bet he feels lonely.«

Rin bet, Haru had the time of his life in a pool. He sighed in defeat and dropped the conversation. Winning against a pouting little baby sister was hard and unfair. But he didn’t drop the topic.

So when Gou went to the bathroom Rin texted Haru, again panicking.

_Rin: Haru-Bb, what should I do?? Gou wants to have a date with a stupid boy she met yesterday in the arcades. I shouldn’t have let her alone u.u what do I do?_

Haru texted back immediately what could have been a first. But after a frustrated rant from Rin about the importance of using phones, Haru got better.

_Haru: Let her go on a date?_

_Rin: Nooooooo!! Baby, are you insane??_

_Haru: I think you are insane._

After reading the text, Rin got pissed and didn’t reply. Stupid Haru didn’t know what it was like to have a little sister you have to protect. They already finished dinner, when his phone buzzed again.

It was Haru.

_Haru: You want to come over? I have mackerel. Also, I’m naked and about to take a bath. You have a key, use it._

Rin looked over to his sister who was watching TV. He got giddy thinking about said scenario especially because they didn’t see each other for nearly a week now. He blushed a bit (not because of the blunt text, his time as a blushing maiden was over, but because of his sister being here when he is about to go out for a booty call).

»Gou, is it okay for you if I leave? Some friends and I want to go drinking and I might not come back.«

Gou looked over to him, grinning and not believing a word.

»Of course you can go over to Haru-chan for some action. See you tomorrow.«

Now Rin really blushed like a maiden. And he also forgot about the date.

 

**_/The next day/_ **

When Rin woke up the next day, Haru was in his arms doing something on Rin’s cell phone. Probably playing a game like always. Rin snuggled more into Haru, pressing his nose against Haru’s neck, kissing his naked back. They kind of overdid it last night and Rin still felt sleepy and exhausted. His hand wandered onto the naked belly of his boyfriend none the less.

»Morning, sunshine.«

»It’s nearly noon.«

»Oh, ok…« Rin closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the bed and Haru and was completely satisfied.

»DID YOU JUST SAY NOON??? I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DATE!«

Rin rose from the bed like he’d seen a spider on the sheets and ripped his cell phone out of Haru’s hands. It was 11:47. Like a stupid hormonal teenager he totally forgot everything by the anticipation of sex. Fuck this, the date was in one hour and he was too far away from Tokyo station where they were meeting up. Damn, he only had one opportunity left now.

He wrote a text faster than light speed to his new drinking buddy and model colleague Kise Ryouta who happened to live there with his boyfriend and who happened to be quite the investigator/detective.

_Rin: Please! You need to look after my sister Gou she is on a date with a punk and you have to stop it if it gets out of hand or he is doing something wrong!! Bring daiki, he is so scary! She looks exactly like me with long hair_

His phone buzzed a second later.

 _Kise: We’re on it._ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

_Kise: Leave it to us!_

_Kise: Aww, can’t wait to see your cute sister_ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ

_Kise: (_ _◕‿◕✿)_

Rin sighed in relief, letting himself down next to Haru. He grinned to himself. Aomine and Kise would definitely ruin this date. So far they ruined a date between Haru and him when they ran into them in the mall. They ruined an alleged date between someone named Kuroko and Momoi (which wasn’t really a date, though) and then again one between Kuroko and a guy named Kagami. Yes, this plan was indeed good.

»Don’t tell me, you asked Kise to spy on them… Rin… «

Haru sounded a bit like he was angry (well his furrowed brows indicate this more than his usual calm voice) but Rin saw him smiling for a nanosecond. So before Haru could belittle his sanity Rin kissed him hard on the mouth and continued what they were doing this night.

 

**_/around 12:50; Tokyo station/_ **

»So, what are we doing again?«

Aomine scratched his head and yawned without holding his hand in front of his mouth.

Kise was looking through the crowd, trying to find a girl with long red hair. That couldn’t be hard, so he thought at least.

»We are looking for Rin’s sister Gou and her date. But I don’t see her, dammit.«

»Is she like 1,60 and has amazingly long red hair and a nice pair of titts? Then she stands there.«

Aomine pointed towards her and Kise followed his finger, ignoring the comment about Gou’s breasts.

Kise looked at the picture Rin sent him. »Yesss! Really good, Aominecchi! Now, where is her date?«

Gou was nervously looking around her but then her expression changed. Her face lit up and she waved someone enthusiastically. A boy came into their sight. He was really good looking and reminded both of them of Himuro but this guy looked a bit older. (Also Himuro was gayer than gay so it couldn’t be him).

»Oh my gosh, he is so hot.«

»He looks like _Homoro_!« Aomine definitely wasn’t sharing Kise’s opinion. He also didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend thought that this guy was hot.

»Yes, I know… but you are hotter.« Kise saved himself in the last second and they proceed to spy on them.

Good thing was that Gou didn’t know them so she wouldn’t get suspicious. Though they _did_ stand out. Not only because of their hair color but also because of their constant bickering and or flirting in public. But they hoped for the best.

They followed Gou and her date to a nearby ramen restaurant, a quite cheap one you must say, so Kise got suspicious.

»Who has their first date in this kind of place?« Kise sounded totally offended, but Aomine just laughed.

»We, we did, stupid idiot. And I didn’t even want to go on a date, I just wanted to grope you.«

»Remind me again, why did I let you into my pants?«

Kise rubbed the bridge of his nose, his sunshin-y character was long lost on Aomine, his soul was sold and bitter sarcasm was left behind.

»You liked being groped by me«, Aomine answered with a smirk. He raised one eyebrow and touched the booty like it was nothing. Kise’s management totally hated Aomine for doing that all the time, by the way.

»I kinda hate that you are right and feel ashamed about myself.«

They entered the restaurant and sat on the table next to Gou so they could hear everything. Neither the guy nor Gou were paying attention to them but some people were staring at Kise, maybe wondering if it really was him. He wore big celebrity sunglasses for exactly this reason.

»So, Kiminosuke-san, what are you taking?«, Gou asked looking dreamily at the boy named Kiminosuke.

»The same as you, Kou-chan.«

Aomine rolled his eyes, hard. When waitress came to their table taking their orders, Kise ordered first and Aomine replied:

»What my boyfriend’s having« in a too loud, too cute, but mocking voice.

»Minecchi! You baka!,« Kise hissed to him but it was already too late. Gou (Kou?) and Kiminosuke were both looking over to them, Gou blushing deeply and… Kiminosuke also.

»Oh my god, you are Kise Ryouta, aren’t you?,« he blurted out, ignoring Aomine’s comment completely. The whole restaurant went quiet and they were now looking at Kise who removed his sunglasses. He waved and smiled like in his pictures.

»I love your wo-,« Kiminosuke started but was interrupted by Gou, who needed a minute to comprehend, so it seemed.

»Kise? Aren’t you friends with my brother? Did he set you up to this, huh?«

Aomine had the time of his life, sitting back and enjoying the show. He also felt like this Kiminosuke guy was more interested in Kise than Gou (Gay. Aomine had a good gay-dar).

»Who is your brother?,« Kise asked in a perfect lie. He was a really good actor, too.

»Matsuoka Rin! You modeled with him! I saw you two in a picture together!« Now she was practically screaming at him in frustration.

»Oh, Ricchi? Yeah, we are friends. I didn’t know he has a little sister. Nice to meet you!«

Gou looked at him totally baffled. When she had grasped the situation she was introducing herself and her date. Kiminosuke nearly died, when Kise smiled at him and blushed deep red, leaving Aomine laughing so bad, he had to leave the restaurant.

»We will leave you guys alone on your date now.« No, they didn’t. But for now.

Outside the restaurant Kise found Aomine who as now crying from laughter.

»He is so gay for you, we have to tell her. But well, who isn’t?«

»Definitely not you! I remember when you called me gay and then you touch my booty one time and now look at you.«

Aomine huffed. He extended his hand and reached for Kise’s infamous butt.

»Still loving this booty! And also I’m not gay. I like women and Kises.«

Now Kise was rolling his eyes and also biting back a comment about his _Kuroko-mistake_ as Aomine called it. He had his sunglasses on again and spied through the window.

»We have to dress up so they won’t recognize us! Come over here, Minecchi.«

 

Kise organized some costumes for them while Aomine supposedly hid somewhere near the restaurant so they won’t lose the couple.

 _Supposedly_. When Kise came back Aomine stood there in the crowd with three popsicle-sticks in his hand, all finished but one.

»You Idiot, you were supposed to NOT leave them.«

»They are over there, everything`s fine, sheesh, what a drag.«

While they were arguing like an old married couple (which they were, let’s face it) Gou and Kiminosuke left the restaurant gladly not noticing them.

»Now hurry, get this on you!«

Kise was talking about a wig, a moustache and a pair of sunglasses. He was also changed his own sunglasses to a pair of cheap ones (yieks, if you asked Kise) and was hiding his mouth under a scarf.

»You look so ridiculous, Aominecchi! Never get a moustache! Oh my god,« Kise commented laughing and crying at the same time.

»Shut the fuck up or I’m kissing you with it.«

Kise shut the fuck up.

 

Gou and her date were making their way into the arcades, maybe the one where they met yesterday, followed by the basketball playing investigators. It was really crowded, well it was an arcade in Tokyo on a Saturday and they were lucky that Gou had hair that definitely stood out. People were eying them with suspicion and some looked even afraid. Maybe because of Aomine’s grim face. Or maybe because they looked like either terrorists or perverts. Kise wasn’t sure about that.

Gou and Kiminosuke started playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ , laughing and leaving Kise jealous.

»I wanna play, too, Minecchi!«

When he got no answer (even no scoff) he turned around only to find the place where Aomine just stood vacant. Kise cursed under his breath. Aomine was gone which meant one of two things. He either started playing a game somewhere, abandoning the mission. This was the positive outcome. Or he was looking for a place to sleep. The negative outcome. Because it was the most embarrassing thing to argue with police officers why your boyfriend was sleeping in public like a hobo, especially when you are famous (and drunk).

Behind him a crowd started cheering and mumbling. He turned around, a dark pit in his stomach.

There, at the basketball loop shooting stand was Aomine dunking one ball after another. Formless and without failure. He was getting quite a crowd together and again, Kise cursed under his breath.

»Don’t make them notice you, you stupid idiot!,« Kise hissed from behind, stealing Aomine’s ball. But just because he wasn’t prepared.

»Don’t worry, Kise, this outfit is fool proof.« Aomine couldn’t keep his voice down (never).

»Kise?«

»Is that Kise Ryouta?«

»That is Kise Ryouta!!!«

The mob began cheering for him in excitement. Kise, always loving his fans, couldn’t bring it over his heart to betray them, lying to them, so removed the sunglasses and the scarf and again – smiled like a poster boy. Aomine was face-palming himself.

While Kise was giving autographs the crowd got louder, bigger and more curious. They asked him about his friend and what he was doing here. Of course he had an answer for them, PR-friendly and all.

»Kiiiiiiise Ryouuuuuta, what a coincidence!«

Gou’s voice sounded like murder and no empty threats.

Kise turned around, getting a chill down his spine.

»Gou! What a coincidence! Where is your friend?«

Said friend was again looking at him in full awe. Big eyes, open mouth and pure desire, if you asked Aomine. Normally he would be jealous but now he found it quite funny.

»You two stupid idiots! I hate my freaking brother! He and his stupid sister complex! Leave us alone!«

**/outside the arcades/**

Kise and Aomine gave in. Kise was sure Gou had pulled out some of his hair and she was so scary Aomine still looked pale. They were sitting on a park bench, totally worked out from the demon they had just witnessed, and swore to get revenge on Rin. Well, at least Aomine did.

Kise texted Rin while Aomine brought them popsicles to calm down.

_Kise: Your sister is so scary! Also her boyfriend’s gay for me. Said Aomine._

_Kise: We hate you btw_

_Kise: Your sister, too_

It didn’t take long until his phone buzzed in his pockets and he got a mail from Rin.

_Rin: HOW DID SHE EVEN FOUND OUT??!_

_Aomine: Kise is an idiot and you too, Mr. famous model_

Aomine’s angry forehead wrinkle became even more visible now, Kise just sat there quietly, saying to himself over and over that he would never do a favor for Rin ever again.

The sun was suddenly blocked by a figure standing there, hands on hips and two long ponytails.

»Just so to make this clear: I hate you and what you did was awful. But also thank you because as it seems Kiminosuke was more in love with my brother and Kise than me. So… you gonna treat me to some ice cream.«

Gou lets herself fall between Aomine and Kise, punching both of them against their arms.

»Big brothers are such idiots,« she murmured, smiling to herself because even if Rin was an idiot, she still loved him.

»So where is my ice now, you fucking homos??«

 

**_/Evening, Rin’s flat/_ **

 

Both of them brought Gou home, Rin waiting for them (and a good bitch slap) along with Haru on the couch. Gou said she wouldn’t speak to him again until he is marrying (so actually never) but accidently corrected him when he said _Gou_ again.

Rin was really glad this punk had the hots for him and not his baby sister and he was going to use that fact on her wedding day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com :)


End file.
